Pasión
by Hawkfield
Summary: Uma única missão e tudo na vida do notório, Uzumaki Naruto, vira de cabeça para baixo. SasuNaru; SaiNaru
1. Prólogo

_**Autor: Halkfield**_

_**Casal: **__SasuNaru; SaiNaru._

_**Gênero: **__Yaoi, Romance, Angst,Comédia?, BDSM – Sexo não consensual. _

_Pasión_

- Prólogo -

-

I'm holding on your rope,

Got me ten feet off the ground

And I'm hearing what you say,

But I just can't make a sound

-

- Claro que não!

- Naruto! – a voz jovial ressoou por todo o lugar, ainda que estivesse um pouco alterada pela raiva que emanava dela. – Você não tem escolha. Nós é que decidimos as regras, vocês só obedecem. Por tanto, não adianta vim com nhenhenhen pra cima de mim.

Isso era ridículo! Para não dizer, idiota. E Naruto sabia perfeitamente aonde aquela conversa iria levá-lo. Suspirou longamente após alguns segundos em silêncio e em um gesto infantil, levantou o braço como se fosse pedir permissão a professora do primário para falar.

- E ao que isso nos leva?

- Bem. – a mulher sorriu, fazendo menção ao moreno sentado ao seu lado. – Sasuke sabe mais detalhes do plano. Seria bom se ambos conversassem. Além do mais, dada as circunstâncias, talvez esse seja o melhor... – ela revirou em sua mente uma palavra que se adequasse a situação. – Método.

- Mas isso não justifica o fato de que eu seja o mais prejudicado! – Naruto levantou-se da cadeira irritado.

Ele não iria contribuir para aquele plano sem cabimentos. Além do mais, não havia nada que comprovasse que aquilo iria funcionar, de qualquer forma. Não seria usado como cobaia daquela mulher insana, não mesmo! Que ótimo, Naruto pensou, quando queria uma missão em que fosse reconhecido, nunca lhe davam, e agora, oh sim, agora eles o faziam com o maior gosto. Teve que conter um grito em sua garganta.

- Tsk dobe, - um moreno de olhos negros, intervier com uma expressão séria, ainda que demonstrasse leves traços de divertimento. – Está reclamando de que? Pelo que eu sei, você sempre quis ser o _centro _atenções e agora que é, está fazendo uma desfeita dessas?

Naruto sorriu claramente irônico e respirando fundo, se permitiu um momento de reflexão. Se havia aprendido algo em sua vida era que ignorar alguém poderia ser muito mais efetivo do que tentar ir contra suas idéias.

- Mas Tsunade. – Naruto continuo como se não houvesse sequer ouvido uma palavra da boca do moreno. – Não entendo. Por que não manda ao Sasuke, já que, na maioria das vezes, é sempre ele quem tem a liderança?

- Não é questão de liderança ou não. – ela falou, em tom reprovatório, para logo depois apontar de forma quase ofensiva para o mencionado. – Olhe para ele. Sasuke é... bem... _homem _demais para que conseguir enganar alguém. Seria ridículo!

Naruto franziu o cenho, e olhou para o moreno a sua frente e teve ganas de rir. Logo depois sua expressão se tornou agressiva e seu cérebro pareceu dar voltas e voltas antes que aquelas palavras fizessem sentido.

- Está me chamando de _afeminado? _

Agora foi Sasuke que se conteve para não rir.

- Não! Não! – Tsunade se apressou a explicar. – É que você tem um corpo perfeito para o papel que queremos que represente. Olha. Eu sei que parece meio... Ããh... Constrangedor, mas, será apenas por duas ou três semanas. Vamos Naruto, você é o único que consegue atuar tão bem. Além do mais, sua característica e sua fisionomia são perfeitas.

Naruto teve que analisar alguns segundos, antes de assentir indignado. Tentaria convencer aqueles dois com algum trato que apaziguasse sua situação humilhante - e ele sabia que não seria fácil, - mas o que era fácil na vida de Uzumaki Naruto? E no momento que olhou para o moreno a sua frente Naruto teve certeza: sua vida seria um inferno a partir daquele momento.

...

Sasuke olhava para o que seria seu próprio reflexo no espelho, incrédulo. Havia sido incumbido da outra parte do plano, só não esperava que precisasse também atuar ativamente no caso. Olhou para seu companheiro. Bem, pelo menos seu orgulho se mantinha intacto.

- Que? – Naruto perguntou, rudemente, incomodo pelas insistentes miradas que seu _companheiro _lhe dava a cada dez segundos. – Gosta do que vê?

- Na verdade... – Sasuke começou, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. – Apreciaria mais se estivesse sem essas roupas, mas, como não é o caso: sim.

Naruto corou, virando o rosto para um ponto qualquer da sala, suspirou novamente e se sentou em um dos bancos espalhados pela sala, o mais longe que conseguira de Sasuke.

Minutos depois a porta fora aberta e Tsunade passava afobava com seus olhos brilhantes de excitação. Olhou para os dois morenos a sua frente, em apreciação, analisando suas _obras _de arte com olhos clínicos, mas admirados. Havia feito um bom trabalho.

- Oh. – ela exclamou feliz. – Olhem só pra vocês. Perfeitos. E tudo, graças a mim.

- Graças a você? - Naruto pareceu indignado. – Estou arriscando meu pescoçinho nessa maldita missão e você ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que foi tudo graças a você?

- Bem Naruto, pense pelo lado positivo... – começou, Sasuke, logo sendo interrompido pela voz estridente do loiro.

- Lado positivo? Que lado positivo? Porque, por mais que olhe por todos os ângulos, eu não consigo ver um lado positivo nisso tudo! – Naruto estava bufando.

- Não seja idiota Naruto, nem tudo gira ao seu redor. Olhe, eu também faço parte disso e você me vê reclamando, ãh? Acho que não.

- Então troca de lugar comigo! – a ira era evidente em sua voz. – Eu ainda posso sentir minhas pernas ardendo. Você sabe o que eles fizeram? Depilaram a minha perna! A cera quente!

Sasuke duvidou um momento, para logo então soltar uma gargalhada in-usual dele.

Naruto, por outro lado estava estupefato. Aquele maldito bastardo estava rindo dele, não tendo nenhuma consideração por sua atual situação. Manteve os olhos fechados aplicando uma das técnicas que aprendera com sua família, mantendo assim seu controle estável e o bem estar do moreno a sua frente. Suspirou pela terceira. Talvez já não fosse tão boa a idéia de aceitar aquela palhaçada, mas que escolha tinha? Tsunade era teimosa, Sasuke era um bastardo e sua vida era uma merda, mas enfim, ainda havia seu orgulho em jogo e isso era a única coisa que o fazia continuar ali.

- Muito bem. – Tsunade, vendo os rostos _animadíssimos _de seus agentes, tomou uma posição séria e, em seguida, começou a passar as informações que recebera. – Recebi informações importantes a respeito da escola Krun, uma escola interna conceituada por seu ensino tradicional e por seus excelentes professores. Mas, ao que tudo indica, alguém conseguiu se infiltrar nos computadores centrais da escola e roubar informações valiosas de lá. Aparentemente eles desconfiam que possa ter sido algum professor, porque além deles, ninguém mais tem acesso aos computadores livremente. Exceto pelos alunos, em dias de descanso, mas como isso é completamente descartável, essa possibilidade é inviável. Sasuke e Naruto. – ela anunciou, séria. – Vocês estão encarregados de descobrir quem é esta pessoa e o que está buscando.

Os dois assentiram.

- Sasuke. – ela virou-se para o moreno. – Você será o noivo do Naruto. Aliás: Naru. – o loiro fez uma cara de desagrado, que rapidamente foi substituída por uma de inconformado ao ver os olhares que lhe eram direcionados. – Naruto. Nada de palavrões, manias: isso não são modos de uma garota. – Tsunade espalmou a mão do moreno que estava atrás da nuca, exemplificando. – Nada de Sasuke-teme. Lembre-se que Sasuke é seu noivo e deve ser carinhosa com ele. Aliás, comesse a se acostumar com os termos femininos. Seria horrível se alguém ouvisse você falando "obrigado" "encantado"...

Sasuke olhou de soslaios para seu companheiro, compadecendo-se um pouco por sua condição.

- Sasuke! – ela anunciou. – Isso vale pra você também. Vocês terão cerca de uma semana para treinarem. Devem parecer um casal feliz, como todos os casais felizes, entenderam? – ambos assentiram, novamente. – Muito bem. Comecemos por um pequeno teste. Sasuke, ponha a mão sobre a da Naru, fazendo uma lve caricia. Lembrem-se que esta é uma escola extremamente tradicional, sendo assim, contatos muito íntimos são proibidos. Acho que vocês não terão problema quanto a isso. Vamos, comecem.

Sasuke levou a mão até a do loiro em um gesto automático, quase mecanicamente. Não havia lhe agradado em nada a idéia de ter que ser noivo do loiro e agora teria de ter contato, - ainda que pouco - intimo com ele. Ele era um agente altamente qualificado, não se supunha que teria de fazer estas coisas.

Suspirando em resignação o moreno, retirou a mão do outro, olhando inexpressivamente para Tsunade.

- Que tal?

Tsunade levou as mãos às têmporas, sentindo sua dor de cabeça almentar. Demônios! Aquilo ia ser mais complicado do que pensara. Sasuke mais parecia um robô matando mosquito!

Um único pensamente cruzou na mente de Tsunade naquele momento: aquilo não ia dar certo...

_**Continua...**_

N/A: Quaisquer dúvidas me digam, assim eu posso esclarecê-las no próximo capítulo. Õ.Ô... Hasta outro dia!


	2. Perfeição

_**Autora: Halkfield**_

_**Casal: **__SasuNaru; SaiNaru._

_**Gênero: **__Yaoi, Romance, AU, Angst,Comédia?, BDSM – Sexo não consensual. _

_- Pasión -  
_

- Perfeição -

-

"Quantas chances desperdicei, quando o que eu mais queria era provar pra todo que eu não precisava provar nada pra ninguém...

Renato Russo."

-

Tsunade suspirou pela enésima vez naquela tarde. Seria impossível fazer com que aqueles dois aceitassem manter uma relação pacifica, mesmo que isso implicasse arruinar com tudo o que planejara. Perguntava-se tardiamente onde estivera com a cabeça quando teve aquela idéia: Sasuke e Naruto juntos? Rá! O Armageddon estava próximo!

- Não! Não! Não e não!– ela levou as mãos ao bolso. – Sasuke, faça direito! Eu disse _caricia, _não era para você ter batido com força! Grrr... – Tsunade grunhiu no ápice de sua irritação. – Seus dois ineptos idiotas!

Sasuke grunhiu irritado de mais para esboçar qualquer outra reação que ditasse sua raiva contra toda a reviravolta que ocorria em sua miserável vida. Sabia perfeitamente que, embora a idéia não fosse de todo o ruim, doía porque feria seu orgulho, não apenas por sua estabilidade mental, mas também por seu renomado nome no campo onde exercia sua função de agente.

Era mais que evidente para Naruto a irritação que o moreno mostrava diante das palavras dela, além do sentimento de humilhação por seu tom reprovatório que deixava a favas seu autocontrole. E ele _não _o culpava. Sentira desde o começo que aquele plano não iria dar bons frutos e se Tsunade que, mesmo sabendo das implicações que acarretaria colocando-os juntos em uma missão não havia movido um dedo para reverter nada, não seria ele a fazê-lo.

"_Respire..._" pensou Sasuke. "_Tudo é questão de respiração_."

Quatro anos de serviço prestados e jamais tivera qualquer complicação em seu trabalho e não seria agora que Tsunade o faria perder o controle. Com quem aquela mulher pensava que estava falando? Além do que, era pela própria incapacidade dela em que estavam naquele beco sem saída.

Naruto mantinha um dos braços apoiado sobre a perna, sustentando o queixo e olhando disciplinadamente para a cena a sua frente, sendo claramente evidente o tédio em seu rosto, além de outro sentimento que preferira não nomear. Estava cansado, com sono e no curto espaço entre uma missão e outra, não tivera tempo para fazer uma refeição descente: além do mais, suas costas doíam horrores. Olhou para a mulher em pé a sua frente, fazendo alguns gestos com a mão e vez ou outra, espichava o pescoço para o lado, centrando sua atenção no moreno, enquanto ria.

Admitira internamente que Sasuke ficava bem naquele uniforme escolar, composto por uma blusa branca, um colete marrom-bege, estampado com o emblema da escola, uma calça negra e sapatos, perfeitamente polidos.

Ele, ao contrário, usava a vestimenta adequada para o inverno, diferenciando-se por ser o uniforme feminino: uma blusa branca, um casaco também marrom-bege, cujas mangas deixavam quase inexiste suas mãos e a sai de pregas de tonalidade verde-escura, chagando a alguns palmos acima do joelho.

Suspirou fundo. Aprendera com os anos trabalhando para Tsunade que nada do que ela fizesse mais o surpreenderia. Conhecia sua fama desde os tempos mais longínquos. Seus pais fizeram parte daquele complexo e de alguma maneira, sentira desde o começo que seu destino seria traçado ali. Só não esperava ter que passar por tantas atrocidades.

Naruto bufou inconformado. Descruzou as pernas, apoiou as mãos sobre o descanso da cadeira, espreguiçando-se felinamente.

Tsunade os analisava de cima a baixo clinicamente e embora em sua concepção ambos estivessem perfeitos, ainda encontrava algumas falhas que tornearia a concertar mais tarde. Mas, no momento, teria outras prioridades. Sabia que entre ambos havia certa rivalidade, sustentada pelas duas famílias de gerações em gerações quase tão longa para que pudesse contar nos dedos.

Ainda lhe restavam cinco dias e se em cinco dias, não houvesse resultados satisfatórios daria por encerada aquele plano, visto que, uma cooperação por parte dos dois era mais do que necessário caso quisesse findar seu esquema.

Tsunade franziu o cenho notando algo que não vira antes. Aproximou-se de Naruto, observando-o atentamente, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento ele fosse manifestar uma doença rara e então sorriu, espalmando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

- Naruto – mencionou, quebrado um pouco o clima pesado. – Precisamos dar um jeito no seu cabelo.

- Meu cabelo? – ele pareceu confuso. – Por quê?

- Não queremos que ninguém pense que você é uma menina desleixada, não é? O que acha Sasuke? – ela se dirigiu ao moreno.

Sasuke pareceu desconcertado, mas ergueu o rosto impassível, mesmo sob os olhares analíticos.

- Não sei... – ele sussurrou sua voz assimilando-se ao sibilo de uma serpente. – Talvez uma peruca... – sorriu prepotente. – Ou um implante...

- É... é! – Tsunade levantou-se do acento em que estivera recostada, a idade dando seus sinais de protesto pelo movimento brusco. – Vamos fazer o seguinte. Vocês dois vão a cidade fazer algumas compras. Comprem tudo o que for necessário e podem aproveitar esse pequeno passeio para tentarem estreitar suas relações, enquanto eu penso no assunto, ok?

De inicio a idéia de terem que passarem a tarde juntos fazendo compras pareceu desagradá-los imensamente, embora os parecesse ainda mias macabro passarem horas a n'ágüas escutando as reclamações de Tsunade sobre suas incapacidades de se relacionarem como duas pessoas _civilizadas. _

...

Dizer que Naruto estava irritado era pouco. Era estúpido, era infantil e ele sabia disso, masTsunade havia passado dos limites, promovendo essas idéias sem fundamentos! E ela não podia sequer culpa-lo, sendo ele o que estava sendo mais afetado pelas insanidades daquele plano. Além disso, Sasuke parecia consciente do quando suas palavras, ações e gestos o irritavam e isso parecia o incentivar a continuar a feze-las. O desgraçado era um sádico mesquinho, arruinando com sua vida, sua reputação e, sobretudo seu orgulho.

_Orgulho? _Realmente ainda tinha isso? Pensando mais claramente, Naruto entendeu. Entendeu que seu orgulho já havia ido tão fundo ao inferno que seria impossível recuperá-lo.

Ainda ontem ele estava muito feliz odiando ao Uchiha com todo o seu coração, muito obrigado, inclusive haviam brigado a manhã inteira.

_Bem... _pensou, _o que não tinha remédio, remediado estava _dizia sua avó.

Olhou para o céu com desinteresse, notando a pigmentação acinzentada pelas nuvens carregadas. Voltou então seus olhos para o moreno ao seu lado, enquanto caminhavam. Gratificamente ninguém reparara nele, exceto por alguns engraçadinhos que mexera consigo.

Naruso abafou um riso. Pagaria para ver a cara daqueles desgraçados quando soubessem que era um homem.

- Hei, te... Sasuke? – Naruto se conteve ao dizer aquele apelido que perdurara por tantos anos. _Estreitar relações _devia lembra disso. – Será que vai chover?

- Não sei, por quê? Você é _feita_ de açúcar ou algo assim?

Naruto cruzou os braços sobre o peito, rangendo os dentes. Sentiu vontade de bater nele, mas se conteve. Não iria se rebaixar a seu nível, e tampouco deixaria que ele saísse ganhado.

- Não, só estava calculando a probabilidade de você ser atingido por um raio. Quem sabe assim o mundo não se livre de mais um enfermidade.

_Ouch._

- Eu te odeio.

- O sentimento é recíproco.

- Idiota.

- Desgraçado.

- Tsk. – Sasuke fez um gesto impaciente, apontando para uma loja a alguns passos a frente. – Não acredito que estou perdendo tempo com você. Vamos logo antes que comece a esfriar.

Antes de segui-lo, porém, Naruto ainda pode ouvir ao longe Sasuke resmungar algo que se assimilava a um; _isso não vai dar certo. _

- Concordo plenamente.

Sasuke fez uma pequena munheca, franzindo o cenho para então voltar seu rosto para trás, tão frio quanto antes.

- Sei que nós dois passamos por muitas coisas juntos e não pense que me esqueci do que aconteceu no passado, _mas – _atenuou. – Que tal uma trégua?

E surpreendentemente, Naruto assistiu boquiaberto Sasuke dar sua mão em um gesto de paz. E pela primeira vez ele duvidou. Não apenas pelo que ocorrera a tempos atrás, como também pela sua incapacidade de confiar nele completamente. Entendera no passado que o que havia acontecido jamais fora intencional, embora a lembrança dos tempos em que foram felizes ainda marcasse sua memória. Estaria fazendo o certo ao confiar completamente a pessoa em que, não obstante, era seu maior rival?

Naruto então estirou a mão e finalizou um contrato mutuo entre ambos, sabendo que daquela forma tornaria novamente a manter uma ligação com Uchiha Sasuke. Seria uma trégua.

- Vamos? – Naruto escutou em silêncio, como os ventos traziam aquelas palavras. Só então, um pequeno sorriso adornou seus lábios.

- Claro, por que não? - ele fez uma pausa. - Já estamos aqui mesmo.

- Naruto... - seu tom era mais uma advertência. - Não me faça perder a paciência.

- Já parei... já parei... - Naruto levantou os braços, infantilmente. - Estressado.

- Fique quieto! - Sasuke o calou, adiantando o passo, parando ao perceber que ele não o seguia. - Que foi?

- Você... - titubeou. - Aquilo... aquilo que você disse antes... é-é sério?

Sasuke grunhiu ainda mais confuso.

- Do que está falando?

- Do nosso acordo.

- E... por que não seria?

Foi a vez de Naruto grunhir. Uma das coisas nas quais odiava em Sasuke, era sua evasão para responder suas perguntas.

- Não sei. Conhecendo...

- Você mão me conhece, se é o que ia dizer.

- Conheço mais do que você imagina.

- Não Naruto, não conhece. Você acha que sim, mas não. A verdade é que, mesmo com tantos anos de convivência, nós não nos conhecemos. Você é, pra mim, um completo desconhecido.

- Eu... - Naruto abaixou o rosto, novamente. - Podemos ao menos tentar dessa vez?

Sasuke sorriu de lado, inundado por um sentimento que não saberia nomear. De alguma forma, ele sabia que os dois precisavam dessa trégua. Fora muitos anos para que pudesse entender o que sentia em relação ao que tinha e pretendia não perder esse laço e talvez se tivesse oportunidade, até aprofundá-los.

- Tudo bem. Afinal, não foi pra isso que Tsunade nos mandou aqui? - Sasuke percebeu o pequeno estremecimento do corpo a sua frente. - Frio?

Naruto levantou o rosto corado de frio e suspirou, passando o braço sobre o outro, como se naquele gesto protegesse seu corpo do vento gélido.

- Mais ou menos.

- Venha - entrelaçou seu braço ao do loiro, sentindo-o estremecer sob seu toque – Agora sim, _my lady__._

- Odeio quando você faz _isso_.

- Defina _isso _pra mim.

- _Isso_! Você sabe do que eu estou falando!

- Hn... - Sasuke pôs a mão no queixo, pensativo. - Infelizmente _isso _está fora da minha compreensão.

Naruto bufou irritado, mirando ao redor e notou os olhares divertidos das pessoas ao sua volta.

- Seu sarcasmo me irrita.

- Sério? Que pena, ele nunca me irritou.

- Esquece. - suspirou. - Esquece Sasuke, isso não vai dar certo. Me deixe aqui e vá embora. Diga a Tsunade que você teve que resolver um problema... sei lá! - Naruto parou ao reparar uma risada vinda do moreno e franziu o cenho, lembrando-se da sua vontade anterior de bater nele... esta havia retornado. - O que é tão engraço?

- Você. - Sasuke recobrou a postura e assumiu um semblante sério.

- Escute, se veio aqui...

- Não, escute _você_. Eu não vou sair daqui e você não vai desistir do nosso acordo, entendeu? - seu tom sério e gélido, fez como que Naruto afirmasse levemente. - Nós somos agentes, capacitados e treinados para fazer o que estamos fazendo. Não podemos esquecer disso. Não importa o quanto você me odeie, não importa o fato de sermos rivais, nada disso importa. Estamos em uma missão juntos, gostando ou não e temos que trabalhar em conjunto ou isso não vai dar certo! Agora, pare de agir como uma adolescente inconformada por que não pode sair de casa, porque você não é!

Sasuke dissera essas palavras altas o suficiente para que alguns transeuntes parassem e o olhassem de forma estranha. Naruto o olhou triunfante.

- Meus parabéns, Sasuke - o sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz. - Fale mais alto, porque eu acho que ninguém aqui te ouviu. Grande agente você é... Hei! Volte aqui, eu não acabei de falar com você! Sasuke, você tem dez segundos para vir até aqui, se não...

O que tinha para dizer foi cortado a meio caminho quando sentiu um forte puxão em seu braço, e um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao notar a proximidade de seus corpos. Sabia que provoá-lo teria suas conseqüências, principalmente sabendo da personalidade explosiva do Uchiha. Lentamente, levou a mão até a mão do moreno que sustentava seu braço e forçou a soltá-lo.

- Me solte. - forcejou, sem sucesso. - Está me machucando, Uchiha. Isso não tem graça.

- Mas é engraçado quando você está me provocando, não é Uzumaki? - Sasuke afrouxou o aperto, notando as marcas de seu dedo no braço bronzeado.

Jamais tivera a intenção de machucá-lo, mas para tudo existia um limite. Naruto o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que paciência não uma das suas maiores virtudes, sabia também que ele estivera o provocando desde o começo. Olhou para todos a sua volta, sem realmente vê-los. Arrependia-se amargamente quando propusera aquele trato, mesmo que no seu mais intimo estivesse feliz por ele tê-lo aceitado.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte. - Sasuke propôs, vendo o rosto a sua frente se contrair. - Esqueça que eu existo por um momento e me veja apenas como Yamato Seiji. E eu vou fingir que você é Asamura Naruko. Tente deixar de lado, uma vez na sua vida nossa rivalidade e se concentre no que você sabe fazer de melhor...

O loiro arregalou os olhos, embasbascado. Uchiha Sasuke, elogiando alguém, mesmo que indiretamente? Naruto pensava seriamente se não haviam colocado nenhum tipo de droga no café da manha do moreno. Sorrindo, soltou seu braço da mão que lhe sustentava e franziu o cenho ao notar as marcas em seu braço.

- Muito bem, Seiji-kun, vamos? - ainda sorrindo, ele entrelaçou seu braço ao do moreno, satisfeito em vê-lo girar os orbes a contragosto.

...

- E então... - Tsunade suspirou ao ver entrarem dois dos seus melhores agentes, com os braços entrelaçados. - Vejo que conseguiram algum progresso, eh? - sorriu maliciosa.

Sasuke pôs as mãos na têmpora prevendo o inicio de uma longa e tortuosa dor de cabeça. Soltou seu braço ao de Naruto, vendo-o fazer um muxoxo e então sentou-se em uma das cadeiras espalhadas pela sala.

- Não pergunte. - adiantou ao vê-la abrir a boca. - Não foi você mesmo quem disse que tínhamos de _estreitar _a relação? Pois bem. - começou, em tom neutro. - Algum resultado por sua parte?

- Não me subestime, pirralho. Vocês já estão inscritos na escola, o que, não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei. Não sabendo da estrutura que eles preservam. Segundo eu sei, é preciso fazer uma prova, onde os alunos são avaliados oralmente. Hackeei o sistema principal e infiltrei vocês lá dentro. Fácil. - Tsunade andou até Naruto, mexendo novamente em seus cabelos loiros. - Não se preocupe, já resolvi seu problema.

- Problema?

-O seu cabelo, lembra. Felizmente não vai ser muito difícil achar uma peruca loira que possa combinar com seu cabelo, tudo bem pra você, Naruto?

Suspirando profundamente, Naruto assentiu, sem se importar com mais nada. Nada mais apaziguaria seu estado de animo que, no momento, estava em baixa. Na verdade, Naruto poderia afirma veemente que nunca se sentira tão pra baixo em toda sua vida, nem mesmo quando seus pais haviam falecido.

- Ããh... – Naruto pirragueou, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Já me humilhei bastante por hoje... posso ir embora agora? Por favor? – seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

- Claro, Naruto, pode ir. Você também, Sasuke. Nos vemos amanhã, rapazes. Não se esqueçam que ainda temos cinco dias.

- Como se você deixasse a gente esquecer. – Sasuke resmungou.

- O que disse Uchiha?

- Nada, não... será um prazer em revê-los. Até amanhã. – disse embora sua voz denotasse claramente que não sentia prazer nenhum em revê-los. – _Bruxa._

Este comentário fez com que Naruto sorrisse se aproximando do moreno, já a meio caminho.

- _Ne, ne, Sasuke. – _disse entre sussurros. – _Quer saber o que acho?_

Sasuke parou a meio passo, respirando fundo e, sem pensar, respondeu irônico:

- _Se eu quisesse saber o que você acha, eu teria perguntado. _– responde também em sussurro.

- Sasuke-baka. – Naruto bufo molesto, ignorando completamente as palavras do moreno. – Tá difícil manter um dialogo com você hoje, hein Uchiha. Até amanhã...

E, em duas zarpadas, Naruto havia se retirado, enquanto o moreno perdia sua mirada em um ponto qualquer da sala.

Sasuke grunhiu.

_Perfeito_.

Divinamente perfeito.

Como tudo em sua vida...

-

_**Continua...**_

-

**N/A: **Gente, gomem! Eu não queria ter demorado tanto, mas é que a idéia não vinha e nada do que eu escrevia parecia estar bom. Eu já achei esse capitulo uma porcaria... enfim. Espero que me perdoem.

**Review: **

**-D'eH--:** / Aí, gente que vergonha. Ta aí a continuação. Também adooooro de paixão SasuNaru ¬. Entre no meu perfil e vc vai saber do que eu estou falando. ¬ ¬' Espero que esteja ao agrado.

**Sinstanter: '**Brigada. Estava mesmo precisando disso. Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia e tava um pouco insegura quanto a escrita. Bye. Bjs

**Tsunade Uzumaki: **Ho'Ho'Ho. Com todo o maior prazer. Tanto o Naruto quanto o Sasuke, têm família, mas só não poderei te dizer, porque as duas famílias estão interligadas e logo depois a história será desenvolvida. Err... bem -' Eu me esqueci, mas vou colocar lá em cima; é uma fic AU. Quanto a Kyuubi, tô pensando sim em por ela como uma parente distante, talvez até importante na trama. Wop bye -

**Gih-chan: **Tá ai a continuação. O.o Um pouco – leia-se muito – atrasada, mas, persistir e nunca desistir.\o/ Bye i.i

As demais reviews estão no e-mail. Se eu esqueci de alguém, por favor me avisem. -

Até logo... espero ¬ ¬'


	3. O Inicio de um Novo Começo

_**Autora: Halkfield  
Casal: **SasuNaru; SaiNaru.**  
Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, AU, Angst,Comédia?, BDSM – Sexo não consensual. – estão avisados._

_Pasión_

- O Inicio de um Novo Começo -

Os dias transcorreram rápidos conforme a semana e Sasuke comprovara ser um ótimo companheiro, embora não demonstrasse. Quando haviam encerrado o ciclo de dias prometidos, ainda ao entardecer, Tsunade os enviara para casa, para terem um merecido descanso.

Na manhã do dia seguinte quando eles apareceram no departamento a despacho das últimas ordens, ela já os esperava com duas bolsas consideravelmente grandes nas mãos. Seria o que usariam por toda a semana em que estivessem fora, incluindo roupas íntimas, casacos e uma pequena muda a mais, caso precisassem.

Naruto agradeceu e foi até seu companheiro, vendo o fazer o mesmo com suas malas. Um dos agentes aparecera depois, se representado como "chofer"; o que eles assumiram, com certo desgosto que era sua "pequena escolta".

O caminho até o internato era longo e desgastante, assim que, não se preocuparam muito em assumir uma posição mais confortável e relaxar. O barulho do motor penetrou na silenciosa manhã e o motorista espiou pelo retrovisor.

Todos – com exceção dos funcionários mais antigos – ficaram receosos da recém formada dupla. No entanto, não negavam que Sasuke e Naruto faziam bem seus trabalhos e juntos; eles se superavam.

Não era nada muito surpreendente, na verdade. Tinha certo quê de cumplicidade em seus olhares e havia algo a mais que ele não sabia o que era, mas, de certa forma, era um ponto a favor. E Shikamaru tinha absoluta certeza; Tsunade jamais errara em serviço e aquele tiro não sairia pela culatra.

- Ei, rapazes. - Shikamaru chamou, desde sua posição privilegiada. – Estão animados?

Naruto não pareceu incomodo, embora sentisse as mãos mais frias do que de costume.

- Um pouco. - alcançou dizer. - E ansioso.

- Eu fico feliz por vocês.

Ele sorriu, sentindo um pouco de inveja.

- Feliz...? Por quê?

- Vocês serão recompensados, além do aumento de salário e tudo mais...

- Ahhh... - Sasuke franziu o semblante, brincando em seguida. – Então quer dizer que "o cabeça" do grupo, está almejando _ranks_maiores? Ou você tem algum tipo de fetiche com homens vestidos de saia? Ah... Shikamaru, que decepção. E eu que pensava tão bem de você. Pena, sempre tem alguém melhor esperando na fila.

Seu sorriso só se fez aumentar, ao notar o olhar irritado de Naruto, seguido de uma voz falsamente enojada.

- Não, não, pode ficar. Ele é todo seu.

Naruto fez bico e cruzo os braços.

- Idiota isso ainda vai ter troco. Pode apostar nisso. - finalizou em um sussurro.

A viagem não fora muito animada depois disso e Naruto tinha suas leves suspeitas do porquê. Com Shikamaru dirigindo e Sasuke como companheiro de acento, duvidava muito que conseguisse algo mais que um monólogo. E claro, seria muito esperar que o moreno começasse um diálogo com ele; o que seria bem mais fácil se tentasse com a parede, talvez ela até respondesse e fosse muito mais educada.

Analisou a figura sentada no seu lado, percebendo o olhar fixo fora da janela; tenso como um fio de arco pronto para atirar; as mãos rígidas segurando feito punho como esperando algo acontecer, como se alguém fosse os atacar. Não deu atenção ao fato e giro o rosto até encontrar com o olhar de Shikamaru.

- ... então, você vê como são as coisas. Naruto, está me ouvindo?

- Ããn... desculpe, não estava prestando atenção.

Ele riu, continuando o monólogo desinteressante até para os próprios ouvidos.

O trajeto até o internato parecia uma eternidade, agonizante. Ouvira uma ou outra história até que Shikamaru se cansou e, então, depois de um tempo, esquecera dele. Geralmente seria quem começaria uma cessante conversa sobre nada, até que Sasuke se cansasse e o mandasse calar a boca, mas estava especialmente tenso nesse dia para dar importância as maçantes histórias.

Estico a mão até o painel do carro, tirou a dedo um dos Cd's e colocou no rádio; um rock-pop antigos bastante conhecido.

Lembrara da terrível manha que tivera ao acorda - um pouco antes do sol nascer. Não havia conseguido conciliar o sono e duvidava muito - baseando-se pelas olheiras, que Sasuke também tivesse conseguido.

Descanso as costas no estofado e cambaleou a cabeça para o lado. Não se ateu ao fato de estar usando o moreno como travesseiro e aninhou-se a ele. Logo seus olhos fechavam-se instintivamente.

O silêncio perdurou toda a manhã; com Naruto dormindo tranqüilamente em seu braço e Shikamaru concentrado na estrada. Nas primeiras mostras do entardecer, ele deu sinais de começar a despertar. Então, esticou o corpo, cansado.

Sasuke massageou discretamente o braço.

- Desculpe. - Naruto alisou uma dobra invisível na sai que levava posta. Sasuke assentiu, franzindo cenho. - O seu braço. Deve estar dormente.

- Não muito, não se preocupe. Pode descansar se quiser. - ofereceu.

Naruto ruborizo ligeralmente.

- Obrigado, Sasuke. - replico, recuperando a compostura. Logo inclino a cabeça para observar a paisagem. Depois sorriu, recostando-se de novo. - Estamos chegando?

- Falta pouco.

A voz de Shikamaru soou da frente, do assento do motorista. Manobro em uma curva particularmente fechada e concentrou os olhos na estrada.

Neste meio tempo, entre prestar atenção na frente e focalizar seus pensamentos; Naruto começava a sentir uma onda de claustrofobia recorrendo seu corpo. Foco então os olhos a frente – na paisagem surreal. Composta de arvores e matos, a estrada não era nada mais do que um borrão verde no meio do nada. Verde de mais, Sasuke pensou desgostoso, acrescentando o fato de estarem num lugar completamente desolado e sem tráfego.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, antes de Shikamaru anunciar o fim daquela longa, cansativa e nada animadora viagem. Havia confiança e otimismo em seus olhares, mas não poderiam impedir-se de sentir a corriqueira sensação na barriga de quando está nervoso.

- Chegamos. - Shikamaru anunciou.

Três pares de cabeças voltaram-se para o lado; o verde ainda predominante, sobressaltava o vermelho e branco das rosas, perfeitamente podadas e limpas. Ao longe, podiam ver um pequeno elevado, trilhado por pedras; iguais aos contos de fadas - ou o caminho ao pote de ouro. E viam também, pequenos pontos escuros caminhando hora rápido, hora devagar. Alunos provavelmente.

Sasuke desceu do carro, ajudou Naruto a fazer o mesmo e pegou uma grande bocada de ar. Ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer e o trajeto de carro era limitado. Teriam de andar, no mínimo, vinte minutos para conseguirem chegar.

Naruto virou-se para se despedir, o mais suave que poderia parecer e com um aceno discreto de mão viu Shikamaru engatar a ré, enquanto Sasuke pegava as malas. Pegou uma bolsinha de mão, junto a seu _nécessaire, _deixando-o a cargo das malas mais robustas.

- Então... é isso? - Naruto perguntou num sussurro desanimado.

- É... .

- E o que fazemos agora?

- Agora nós andamos. – puxando a manga da blusa, verificou as horas. – Faltam quinze para as seis. Nós devemos chegar lá, as seis e meia no máximo. – nesse ultimo, Naruto torceu o nariz.

- E eu ainda me pergunto... aonde foi parar o cavalheirismo.

- Provavelmente. – Sasuke tenso o rosto, prendendo o riso. – Em algum lugar dessa estrada.

- É. – replicou, sorrindo. – Não se fazem mais homens como os de antigamente. Quando chegarmos, Tsunade vai ouvir poucas e boas. Ela sequer teve o trabalho de nos dar uma recepção decente. Aposto que nem vão nos notar.

- Acho que isso não vai dar donzela; o celular está sem sinal. – sentencio.

- Que?! – Naruto ofegou, puxando da bolsa seu novo celular – rosa. Arrepiou-se só de ver. – Ah, não...

Gemeu angustiado, vendo no painel; nem um pontinho sequer.

- Sacanagem.

- Não. – Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, apontando para um grupo que se aproximava. – Aquilo é sacanagem.

Um total de oito alunos se aproximava em pares de mãos dadas, rindo baixinho. No total; eram cinco garotos e três meninas. Três rapazes, com três garotas e os outros dois rapazes, um ruivo e outro moreno, também de mãos entrelaçadas. Juntos _demais _para ser considerado o normal

- Esse internato não erra regido pelas antigas tradições? Eu não estou vendo nada de _tradicionalista _nisso. _– _Naruto fez questão de frisar essa última parte.

-Vamos descobrir isso agora - sibilou entre dentes.

Naruto virou-se para ele, vendo sua postura reta e tensa. Mas para sua total descrença, a voz de Sasuke saíra inenarravelmente calma ao perguntar:

- Vocês são alunos do internato Krun?

Uma das garotas ofegou e as outras duas o olharam em admiração.

- Somos, por que? – rebateu o ruivo, separando-se do outro.

- Minha noiva e eu fomos transferidos recentemente e acabamos de chegar. Não sei... se vocês poderiam nos indicar o caminho. Nós somos de longe e não conhecemos o local. – no que recebeu um aceno afirmativo, sinalizou para que Naruto se aproximasse – Vamos, Naruko, não seja tímida.

Após tranqüilizar-se um pouco, ele avançou os últimos metros que faltavam, agüentando as ganas que tinha de esganá-lo, pelo atrevimento. Encaminhou-se com passos lentos e calmos, rogando para que estivesse fazendo certo e que o sorrisinho no rosto do Uchiha não fosse por estar parecendo um completo desengonçado.

- Rá, rá – ele riu sarcástico, dando ares de inocência. – Então... assim, vocês não se importariam de nos guiar? Não queremos atrapalhar, quer dizer... vocês... ah...

Foi o que conseguiu, miseravelmente. Sua voz parecia estrangulada, estranha; definitivamente, não era uma voz de garota. E _definitivamente_ não era algo que ele próprio desejaria ouvir.

- Tudo bem. – interpôs o moreno, de pele branquíssima e traços delineados. Naruto o reconheceu, como o que vinha junto com o ruivo. – Não é inconveniente e nós já íamos voltar mesmo. Podem nos seguir. – e voltando-se com um sorriso estranho, arrastou os pés para fora de seus alcances.

Os outros do grupo não demoraram em segui-lo depois.

Logo, eles seguiam ao grupo, em silêncio. Embora, certas vezes Sasuke percebesse os olhares - nada discretos -, das garotas. Com um suspiro, estalou a língua no céu da boca, como fazia sempre que estava entediado. Voltou-se então para trás, dando de cara com seu acompanhante – surpreendentemente quieto.

Naruto estava irritado consigo mesmo e atribuía toda culpa em sua personalidade introspectiva. Agora deviam achá-lo um idiota, ou provavelmente uma virgemzinha; nos melhores casos o tachariam como donzela em apuros.

_Patético. _

O trajeto, conforme Sasuke confirmara tempos depois, tomara basicamente de meia-hora a quarenta minutos, como previra. Ao chegarem nos portões, pode reparar como os esparsos alunos no pátio dirigiam olhares curiosos aos recém chegados; outros simplesmente seguiam em frente, como se o fato fosse uma coisa corriqueira e dessem a mínima para o sensacionalismo barato dos outros alunos.

Algo que Naruto, agradeceu internamente.

- Então... – Naruto estava nervoso – Nos vemos por aí, eu acho. E muito obrigada, sem vocês, estaríamos completamente perdidos. Esse lugar é muito grande. – soltou uma risadinha abafada. – Eu sou Naruko, Asamura Naruko um prazer em conhecê-los.

- Sabaku, Sabaku no Gaara, prazer - ele disse. – Não foi nada. Se nos dão licença, nós vamos indo na frente. Até mais. - e voltando-se para trás, saiu.

Estreitando os olhos, Sasuke reparou como os demais do grupo o olhavam o ruivo surpresos, porém, foram apenas segundos antes de voltarem a normalidade. Logo depois, Naruto reparou irritado, como apenas restava um membro do estranho grupo, o único - além do ruivo, que havia se dignado a trocar algumas palavras com eles.

- Podem me chamar de Sai. Não liguem para os outros, eles não costumam se abrir muito. - comentou, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Vocês pareciam bem a vontade antes. - Sasuke comentou, inervado. – Pode ir, não vamos contar a ninguém o que aconteceu lá trás.

Sai perdeu a compostura alegre e foco os olhos em Naruto.

- Não estou aqui porque quero esse favor e tenha certeza que não faço isso porque fui com a sua cara. – e com ar insolente, incrementou. - Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Naruko. Nós iremos nos dar _muito _bem. Até mais, tchau. - e se foi, acenando, eufórico.

Com passos acelerados e postura reta, Sai já estava a bons metros antes que pudesse responder a sua despedida, entusiástica.

- Parece que você conseguiu um admirador. - Naruto não pode deixar de notar o tom possessivo. - Por que não aproveita que ainda dá tempo e vai com ele?! Aposto que ia adorar.

Naruto franziu o cenho e engoliu o nó na garganta. Com todo o orgulho que ainda lhe restava, forçou o aperto na alça da bolsa, virou-se com dignidade e seguiu um grupo de alunos que iam para o prédio do internato.

Era estúpido o que acabara de fazer, mas, não pode conter a raiva ao ver o olhar daquele imbecil. Com um suspiro, Sasuke o seguiu, precavendo as intenções dele de deixá-lo sozinho.

Talvez, até merecesse.

...

Naruto estava irritado. _Muito _irritado e mais que isso: magoado.

Se Sasuke quisesse ter ataques de ciúmes, que tivesse bem longe dele. Haviam, sim, concordado de darem o melhor, se quisessem que tudo ocorresse bem, mas, daí a ter crises de ciúmes besta; já era outro patamar.

De alguma forma, o pensamento que ele estivesse fazendo isso apenas para parecer uma relação natural o inervava mais do que gostaria. E a simples idéia, _daquilo _ser o motivo de sua raiva, só incrementava o fato.

Com andar duro e frívolo, notou quando ele pôs-se a dos passos atrás. Sua irritação amenizava degradadamente, de modo que, diminuiu o ritmo até que emparelhassem, mas se aproximassem muito.

O vai e vem constante de transeuntes os distraiu, na caminhada silenciosa até dos corredores. Cercado de árvores e pinheiro, a fundação feita a aproximadamente mil anos atrás, comportava ao equivalente de mil a mil e quinhentos alunos. O primeiro andar, recepcionado por uma escadaria oval era adornada de toda planta e arvore e flores silvestre que pudessem encontrar.

Uma placa dava as boas-vindas na entrada. Três portas de vidro escuro na frontal e mais duas na lateral, conduziam aos bosques, cercados de caminhos sinuosos. No segundo e terceiro andar, acessados por duas escadas laterais, estruturadas em espiral. Mais de noventa salas, divididas por ano.

No quarto piso, havia lanchonetes, restaurantes, banhos e pequenas salas de curso. No quinto, ostentado por pilastras retangulares, duas a cada cinqüenta metros, grande espaço era utilizado para produções químicas e teatrais. No ultimo e sexto andar, o terraço.

Tudo era tão metodicamente perfeito; que dava medo. Obstantes aos comentários acerca sobre os novos integrantes do majestoso internato, não notaram quando já estavam em frente a diretoria.

Sasuke adiantou o passo, abriu a porta, deixando que Naruto passasse na frente. Corado, este traçou uma linha do rosto viril e traços fortes, até a mesa da diretoria, onde podiam ver um homem de aparentemente não mais de quarenta anos, baixinho, cabelos grisalhos e pele morena, sentado curvado, enquanto lia documentos estudantis.

Sasuke tossiu, chamando atenção.

- Com licença. – começou inseguro. – Nós somos os alunos novos e acabamos de chegar.

- Ah! – o homenzinho interrompeu num ofego exagerado, esgueirando o corpo entre a mesa e a cadeira até se manter de pé. – Ah! Me desculpem, crianças. Não tinha visto vocês. – e sorriu simpático, apertando o aro dos óculos. – Ora, mas vejam, se não são os alunos novos. Muito prazer, muito prazer. Por favor, não liguem para a bagunça. Tem tanto aluno nesse lugar que as vezes nos perdemos.

Ele riu, empolgado com o próprio comentário dúbio.

- Balas, chá, café, água... hun... cubos de açúcar? Não? – os dois negaram. – Pena, sobra mais pra mim. – ele voltou a olhar para os documentos sobre a mesa, ameno a presença dos dois. Passado alguns segundos, praguejou baixinho e voltou-se para eles. - Então meus jovens, o que estão esperando? Vamos, saindo, eu não tenho toda vida, não. Vocês estão achando o que?

Confuso, Sasuke tentara explicar.

- Mas, nós estamos...

- Você quis dizer _estavam_, do verbo _não-estão-mais. _Agora, façam o favor de saírem e fechem a porta. Qualquer dúvida; vão a coordenadoria. – o homem bufo, tinindo os dentes. – Alunos novos, arrã. E se eu for um bom velhinho Papai Noel vai me visitar no Natal.

Enchendo-se de valor, Naruto prendera a língua para não soltar umas boas verdades, mas se conteve a tempo. Primeiro porque não começaria uma discussão incoerente, segundo; isso desmoralizaria sua imagem. E terceiro; Sasuke fora mais rápido.

- Desculpe senhor, mas, não tínhamos intenção de interromper. Se não for muito incomodo, nós iremos a coordenadoria, se o _senhor _fizer o humilde favor de indicar a direção. Porque, acho que você não notou, mas não estamos usando o uniforme o que indica que primeiro, ou somos de fora ou novos aqui. Mas, ah – ironizou, um sorriso meio curvado nos lábios. – Acho que estava muito ocupado revisando esses _documentos _para notar.

Naruto engasgou; o discurso deixando-o atordoado por uns segundos. Passou os olhos pelos papéis sobre a mesa, notando, só então, o que continha debaixo deles. Pensou em acrescentar que Papai Noel seria muito bonzinho esse ano e faria uma visitinha a ele, contudo, inalou profunda e lentamente até acalmar-se.

Não valeria a pena, pensou, sorrindo quando o rosto do homem ficou vermelho e este buscou equilíbrio na mesa. Provavelmente, ele não recebia esses tipos de disparates todos os dias, menos ainda, de um aluno calouro.

Fervilhando, o diretor endireitou a mesa, juntou os papéis de modo a esconder seu pequeno _deslize _e jogou o corpo contra o acento, deselegantemente.

- Sentem-se. – sinalizou as cadeiras a frente.

Já acomodados, ele continuou.

- Desculpem pelo o que acabei de fazer, mas esses alunos nos deixam loucos e nunca se sabe... me desculpem.

- Nós também sentimos senhor...

- Matsumoto.

- ...senhor Matsumoto, mas só viemos aqui para pegar algumas informações. – Naruto disse, mansamente. – E queríamos parabenizá-lo pelo grande feito aqui. Esta instituição é incrível; não me surpreende que muitos tentem uma vaga. – agregou, pensando em um elogio que apaziguasse o encontro anterior.

- Pensando bem, lembro do vice-diretor ter mencionado sobre alunos transferidos fora de época. Não acreditei porque, isso não acontece muitas vezes. Para dizer a verdade, é a primeira vez que acontece. – anunciou, procurando a fixa de identificação na mesa. – Aqui está. Vamos ver; Asamura Naruko, dezessete anos, loira, olhos azuis, um e sessenta de altura. Sim, é você mesmo.

- Arrã, e este é meu noivo...

- Yamato Seiji, sei, sei. Isso nos polpa apresentações. Como vocês são novos, não precisam assistir às aulas de hoje. Tomem, fiquem com esses papéis. Eles te indicaram as aulas que terão a direção do quarto de cada um. Se precisarem de ajuda, busquem na sala da coordenadoria, lá eles saberão o que fazer. E, novamente, me desculpem pelo que aconteceu. Quaisquer problemas venham até aqui e aproveitem para conhecer melhor o lugar.

- Claro obrigada.

...

Não havia nem passando pela porta, quando Sasuke soltou um grunhido inteligível, pensando numa forma lenta e dolorosa de se vingar daquele homem.

- Vamos, Sasuke, não foi tão mal assim. – Naruto havia deixado de lado um pouco a raiva. – Cara estranho, né?

- Muito. – resmungou, acrescentando em seguida. – E não me chame de você-sabe-o-que. As paredes têm ouvido, sabia?

- Ih, foi mal, esqueci.

- Naruko...

- Desencana, cara. – sussurrou baixinho. – Ninguém está olhando pra gente. Agora eu sei por que esse seu mau humor matinal senhor nem-o-vento-me-despenteia.

- Como é que é?

- Viu só, não falei? – Naruto sinalizou um bosque cerca, andando até lá. – Venha Seiji, mas tarde a gente procura os quartos.

- Naruko, eu acho melhor nós...

- Anda, anda, não temos toda vida. – Naruto fora tão rápido, que só percebera que ia em sua direção quando este já havia puxado seu braço para andarem até o bosque.

- Certo, mas não vamos demorar.

...

- Eeei!

Gaara inalou todo o ar que seus pulmões permitiam, até que estivesse satisfeito e virou. Pode distinguir a figura, obscurecida nas sombras, aproximando-se pelas árvores.

- Eei, Gaara, me espera.

- Hn.

- Eloqüente como sempre. – Sai grunhiu, buscando com os olhos os outros integrantes do grupo. – Cadê o resto do pessoal? Não me diga que eles desistiram da aposta?!

- Não, eles foram pra sala. Química 2. Renée está atarefada até o pescoço e o pessoal decidiu ajudá-la. Só sobramos eu e você, então vamos ter que deixar a aposta para amanhã.

Sai esboço um sorriso sacana, notando vários olhares na direção deles.

- Vamos sair daqui, odeio quando as pessoas ficam nos olhando desse jeito. Me dá a impressão de somos animais em exposição.

- Deixem que olhem. – Gaara analiso. – Você deveria ser importar menos com o que as pessoas pensam a nosso respeito. Se eles acham que assim estarão nos recriminando por algo que não fizemos, estão que olhem. No fim, tenho certeza que os únicos hipócritas aqui são eles.

- Tem razão. – Sai, sorriu malicioso, acercando-se, quando notou algo estranho. – Meu Gaara está filosófico hoje, hein?

- Imbecil. E eu não sou seu, não se esqueça disso. Nós fizemos um acordo e eu o tenho muito bem guardado aqui. – sinalizou para a própria cabeça. – Um passo em falso e você é um homem morto.

- Ih, Gaara, estava só brincando. Que estresse viu. Quer saber, eu vou indo na frente. Tenho coisas melhores pra fazer.

Seguindo os passos do namorado, Gaara notou a direção em que este ia e estreitou os olhos, reprovando-o mentalmente. Contanto que não arruinasse algo que demorara anos para conseguir; ele que fizesse o que bem entendesse da vida.

Com um suspiro, assomou-se nas sombras dos bosques; deixando os resquícios de suas pegadas na terra fofa.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: **¬/¬ Eu não sei como ainda tenho a cara de pau de aparecer assim, mas poxa, esse mês foi um inferno ambulante e a minha inspiração parecia ter dado umas voltinhas. Então pensei; se for para escrever merda e algo que eu não goste – embora eu, particularmente nunca goste de nada que escrevo –, é melhor nem fazer nada.

A partir de agora as coisas começam a esquentar...

Se esqueci de responder alguém, me digam, por favor.

Bom, galera, até Deus-sabe-lá-quando...!


End file.
